missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotus Eaters/Transcript
This is a transcript for the fifteenth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'INT. CAVE - DAY' CU of Telemachus, looking terrified. REVERSE ANGLE SHOT: dozens of pairs of blood-red eyes are glowing in the shadows. Fierce, piercing growls can be heard (SFX: GRRR!!). Telemachus: (frightened breath) Eh heh eh.... (nightmare shaken) Uhoho.... Telemachus looks panic-stricken as he takes flight down a long corridor. Telemachus: (cont'd, wondering sigh) Huh-oh? eh.... (running, breathing efforts) Hueh heh heh heh.... Suddenly, he falls down a hole. Telemachus falls down a seemingly never-ending shaft. Telemachus: (cont'd, scared reaction) Hehe! (falling, scream) AAAAAAAHHH!!!! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 2' 'INT. TELEMACHUS' BEDROOM - NIGHT' Telemachus falls heavily out of bed, still asleep. He wakes up with a start. Telemachus: (confused, waking up) Oh! Telemachus' POV (reverse angle shot): Penelope suddenly enters the field and leans in toward him. Penelope: (softly and reassuringly) Ooo. Don't be frightened, Telemachus. Telemachus: (stuttering with terror) Hoh. But those eyes, Mom! Monsters were coming after me! Penelope: (reassuringly) Ohh. It was just a nightmare, sweetheart... (calming) A bad dream....But...you're awake now. The dream is gone. PAN over to Penelope's tapestry, lying on a chair in the room. It depicts Ulysses. Creeping ivy-type plants are twining their way around his body as he sleeps. DISSOLVE TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. THE SHIP - NIGHT' TITAN, ZEPHYR, PHILO and DATES are asleep on deck, snoring. Titan: (heavy snoring) Uuerrgh hochrr.... Zephyr, Philo & Dates: (snoring, all together) Chhrrrr...huh....hachhhrrr..... DIOMEDES is standing at the helm, yawning. Diomedes: (yawning, exhausted) Huuaahh.... NISA standing on deck with the OWL on her shoulder, watching Ulysses, who is tightening a rope. Nisa: (eagerly) Hey, Ulysses! Can I take a turn at the helm? Diomedes: (patronizing, half seriously, half jokingly) You must be kidding! There's no way a little kid like you can handle that kind of responsibility! Up on Nisa's shoulder, the Owl is standing there with its wings crossed like arms, looking reproachfully at Diomedes. Owl: (supportive hoots) Huh huh.... Nisa: (protesting) I'm NOT a little kid! Ulysses speaks up as he starts to raise the sail. Ulysses: (jokely spirited but kindly) Come on, Diomedes. It's a calm night. What could possibly happen? Diomedes: (upset) Huh! Owl: (excited hoots) Huh huhhuh. Diomedes: (stubborn groan) Hurghh... Diomedes grudgingly lets go of the helm. Nisa immediately seizes it, looking at Diomedes with a look of triumph on her face. Diomedes shrugs his shoulders. The sails are set. Zephyr, Philo, Titan & Dates: (snoring) Chhrrrr...huh....chhhrrr..... DIOMEDES stands at the rail, staring over the sea. Diomedes: (satisfied groan) Ahh... Nisa looks up ahead of the boat: huge rocks suddenly loom out of the darkness. The ship is heading straight for them! The frightened Owl hides its eyes with its wings. Nisa: (yelping with terror) AAAAAAH!!!! Ulysses: (releasing something is wrong) Hah? Ulysses suddenly appears by her side. Nisa: (whimpering) Uuhh hhuuhhh! He grabs hold of the helm and manages to avoid a collision, just in time. Ulysses: (realization) HUH!! Zephyr, Philo & Dates:' (snoring) Chhrrrr...huh....chhhrrr..... Diomedes: (grousing, to Ulysses) I knew it was a mistake, to entrust our lives to a child! Nisa: (losing her temper) Hey! I AM NOT a child! (with a teenager's irony) Anyway, how am I supposed to know the sea was gonna turn into an obstacle course, all of a sudden?! Ulysses suddenly cuts them off as he points to something in the distance. Ulysses: (O.S., shouting out) LOOK! Nisa: (wondering) Heh? Ulysses: (seriously) A lighthouse! POV of Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes: in the distance, a light is shining on the various reefs lacing the water up ahead of the ship. The ship moves along in the half-dark. Diomedes: (O.S., delighted) Praise the gods for its guiding light! By now, it is very close to the bright light of the lighthouse. Diomedes: (cont'd, reflecting aloud) Otherwise, we'd never have made it through! Just as Diomedes finishes his sentence, the ship comes to a sudden stop: we hear the sound of the hull crunching to a halt on the sand (SFX). Diomedes, Ulysses & Nisa: (O.S., worried) Ooohh... FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. SHIP/SHORE OF AN ISLAND - DAWN' The day breaks. We see that the ship has run aground on an island. Ulysses, Diomedes and Nisa are on the shore, examining the hull. Ulysses: (uncertain but relieved) There doesn't seem to be any damage. All of a sudden, six natives dressed in large water lily-type leaves and carrying spears appear on the beach. One of them (the Chief) is wearing a leafy crown topped with a Lotus blossom. (N.B.: Whenever they are happy, these natives - the Lotus Eaters - express themselves by almost chanting. This, however, is not the case when they are angry or frightened). GROUP OF LOTUS EATERS W/CHIEF: (chanting in unison) Welcome, strangers, to the land of the Lotus Eaters! Nisa: (flabbergasted) Oh?! Chief Lotus Eater: (friendly and softly) We line the shore with lights to bring sailors to our parties... Group of Lotus Eaters: (background laughter) Hee hee hiii... Chief Lotus Eater: (poetry chanting) ...to sing with us and be our guests. We'll celebrate with joyful zest! Ulysses: (declining but assertive) A tempting invitation, but we'll be needing all our ZEST to get our ship floating again! As soon as Ulysses utters these words, the natives' smiles fall away. Lotus Eater #1:' (upset) You dare reject our hospitality? Chief Lotus Eater: (insisting) Impossible! You are our guests, whether you like it or not! Looking furiously at the Companions, they threaten them with their spears. Ulysses: (ironic sarcasm) Hm. In the face of such a warm welcome, who could refuse? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'INT. SHIP'S HOLD - DAY' On the deck of the ship, Dates, Titan, Zephyr and Philo have been sleeping through the whole episode. Philo: (snoring) Chhrrr....huh... All of a sudden, ZEPHYR opens one eye and yawns as he stretches. Zephyr: (waking up, dizzy) Chrr...Uhhahh... Dates: (snoring heavily) Chhrr...rroo...chhrr.... (stretching and yauning) Huhuhuuu.... ZEPHYR sees Ulysses, Diomedes and Nisa being escorted away by the Lotus Eaters with spears. Zephyr: (alerted) Huh?! (flabbergasted) Hoh?! Philo: (snoring) Chhrr...chrroo.... Dates wakes up. Dates: (yawing) Chhrrr... Uhhhaahh! Zephyr puts a hand over Dates mouth and indicates him to be silent. Philo: (O.S., snoring) Chhrrr...chrroo... Dates: (muffled voice) Humpf... Zephyr: (finger on the mouth) Sshh... ZEPHYR and DATES go to the rail and watch their companions diappearing. Dates: (flabbergasted) Oh! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. POND - DAY' Encircled by the Lotus Eaters' spears, Ulysses, Diomedes and Nisa walk past a pond covered in lotus blossoms (the Owl is flying behind them). A bowl full of lotus flowers is standing beside the pond. As soon as the Companions and their "hosts" leave the field, the god Poseidon materializes out of the water. Poseidon: (deviously) Hah! These rhyming simpletons are just the helpers I need to transform Ulysses' dream of returning home... (slowly and maliciously)...into a nightmare that will eat him alive! Poseidon puts his hands above the lotuses in the bowl. Green smoke flows from his hands into the lotuses. Poseidon: (cont'd, menacingly) Have a nice party, Ulysses! (evil laughter) Haha Ha Haa! With these words, Poseidon disappears. Lotus Eater #2 enters the field, picks up the bowl and walks off with it. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. THE SHIP/SHORE OF THE ISLAND - DAY' Waves lapping the sandy beaches shore. On the beach, Dates is kissing and stroking the sandy hull of his ship. Dates: (tenderly, petting the hull) I don't know what Ulysses did to you, my darling, but we'll get you back into the water, quick as a wink! Philo: (upset) Where'd the others run off to, anyway? Suddenly, Zephyr spots footsteps in the sand. He points to where they lead. Zephyr: (calmly) That way! Zephyr points his finger. Zephyr: (cont'd, a little unsure but focused) Over here. Titan: (determined groan) Let's go! Titan, Philo and Zephyr dash off in the direction of the footsteps. Dates stays back, vainly trying to push his ship back into the sea! Dates: (pushing efforts) Huoh huoh..... (wondering sigh) Hoh? (calling to the others, upset) Help me! Come back here! Titan, Philo and Zephyr walk away from the beach without acknowledging Dates. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. VILLAGE OF THE LOTUS EATERS - DAY' In the village square, right beside the open-air temple The village consists of shacks built round an open-air temple (with columns and capitals but without any walls or a roof). About twenty-five Lotus Eaters live in the village but, of course, we will never see many of them simultaneously. The impression of multitude will be obtained via long-distant shots or, for example, via the numerous spearheads in the frame (which will surround Titan, Philo and Zephyr later in the script). Ulysses, Diomedes and Nisa are sitting on wide lotus leaf cushions. The Owl is lying comfortably on the same cushion as Nisa, with its wings behind its head. Next to the three Companions, Lotus Eaters are playing drums and strumming "Lotus-string" instruments (SFX: POM POM... DRING... DRING.). While one of the natives fans them with a large lotus leaf placed above their heads, the Chief shows them a statue of the Lotus God (a creature that is half-man, half-plant, with tentacles that are made of creepers and decorated with lotus flowers). Chief Lotus Eater: (singing kindly) Behold our Lotus God, who provides us with our feast, delicious and uplifting... Lotus Eater #2 (of SEQ. 5) turns up with the bowl full of smoking lotus flowers. He lays the bowl down in front of the three Companions. Lotus Eater #2: (singing kindly) ...hmm, to the soul of man or beast! Nisa: (confused, to Ulysses) They made us prisoners, just so they could show us a good time? (teenage deduction) How weird! Ulysses: (concerned, to Nisa) We'd better hope their idea of a good time isn't equally weird! The Owl gets back on its feet and sniffs the air. It looks over at the lotus flowers and looks suspicious. Owl: (concerned hoots) Huuh huh.... The three Companions all grab a lotus. Ulysses: (reaction) Hoho... Diomedes: (delighted sigh) Hoahh... Suddenly, zoom in on Nisa's eyes: Nisa: (sniffs at the lotus) Snniff sniff... (having a vision) Huaahhh.... FLASH CUT: 'SEQ. 9' 'NISA'S VISION' There isn't a cloud in the sky. There is a loud snoring sound OS (SFX: snoring.). Large lotus flowers enter the field as they drift across the sky. Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes are lying on the flowers, fast asleep. The snoring is coming from Diomedes, Nisa and Ulysses. Diomedes, Nisa & Ulysses: (snoring) Chrr...chrrr... Static shot of the three companions sleeping. Suddenly, a formidable roaring sound of a furious beast comes ringing out (SFX: ROOOAAARRR!). Huge sharp fangs from a giant pair of jaws suddenly appear at the top and bottom of the screen. The giant jaws snap shut on the Companions with a terrifying crash (SFX: CRASH!). FLASH CUT: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. VILLAGE OF THE LOTUS EATERS - DAY' Nisa comes to. She hurls the lotus back down to the ground. Nisa: (repulsed, to the lotus) Hah?! (annoyed) Uuuarrghh. DON'T EAT THE FLOWERS! Ulysses & Diomedes: (stopping suddenly) Huah? Nisa: (shouting, bewildered) THEY'RE MAN-EATERS! The Lotus Eaters are annoyed. They suddenly change their attitude, threatening the Companions with their spears. Lotus Eaters #1 & #3: (upset, in unison) Our generosity will not be spurned! Chief Lotus Eater: (authoritatively) You will eat our flowers, whether you like it or not! Ulysses: (ironically, to Lotus Eater #1) They're well-meaning but just a bit touchy! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. FOREST PATH - DAY' Zephyr, Titan and Philo are following their friends' footsteps. As they walk beneath a large tree, Zephyr comes across a parchment, hanging from a branch just above his head. Zephyr, Titan & Philo: (surprised) Huh? Zephyr: (wondering) What's this? (reading) "Welcome..." But Philo comes up and rips the parchment out of his hand: Philo: (possessively) Give me that! Zephyr: (confused) Huh? Philo: (possessively) I'm the reader round here! (reads out loud, in a pompous fashion) "Welcome to our newest and most honored guests"... Before he even gets to read the next sentence, a heavy cage comes crashing down on Philo, Zephyr and Titan, from high up in the tree, trapping them (SFX: crashing sound of the cage as it hits the ground.). As it hits the ground, the cage vibrates a rope tied to it. We then see that the rope stretches all the way down the path. Philo: (cont'd, stunned reaction) WHAH? HUH? Zephyr: (stunned reaction) WOHO! TiTAN: (stunned reaction) WHUAH? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. VILLAGE OF THE LOTUS EATERS - DAY' CU of a large bell tied to a rope which leads off screen, in such a way that we can not see the end of it. All of a sudden, the rope starts vibrating, making the bell peal out (SFX: DINGALINGALING!!). THE CAMERA ZOOMS OUT to reveal the Chief of the Lotus Eaters, delighted at hearing the bell ring: Chief Lotus Eater: (joyously) How wonderful! We have even newer guests, to whom we shall offer even more of our best! (to the Lotus Eaters) Go! Be fleet to meet and greet! Ulysses: (biting into the Lotus) Hmm...chrunch...hmm. Pan to reveal that spears are pointing at Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes, forcing them to eat the lotuses. They look very tired; their eyelids are heavy. Chief Lotus Eater: (delighted) What a wonderful party this is turning out to be! Ulysses: (falling asleep) Yah... Incredibly cool and stimulating... (yawning, falling backwards) Ho-haahh... Chief Lotus Eater: (surprised and worried) Is something wrong, oh worthy guests? All of a sudden, overcome by tiredness, Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes start dropping off. They lie down on the ground. Nisa: (falling asleep) Waahh... Diomedes: (falling asleep) Heeheeehuuaahhhh..... The Owl looks worried. The Lotus Eaters are quite obviously surprised by the three Companions' reactions. They go over to them and lean forward to get a closer look. CU of Ulysses' eyelids closing. Superimposition of a vortex (SFX: sound of vortex). The vortex ends up filling the whole screen. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. A VERTICAL TUNNEL - DAY' Ulysses goes plummeting down a seemingly bottomless vertical tunnel. Ulysses: (terrified scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! CUT TO: Act 2 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. THE DREAM WORLD - DAY' Three short sequences follow on from each other: Ulysses carries on falling down the apparently bottomless tunnel. Suddenly, he lands heavily on the soft ground (SFX: PUM!). The surrounding background is hazy. Diomedes is, in turn, falling down a tunnel similar to Ulysses'. Diomedes: (terrified scream) AAAAAAAHHH! Nisa is also falling down a tunnel. Nisa: (terrified high pitched scream) SHHRREAAAKK! SHREAKK!! SHREAAK! Like Ulysses, he falls heavily on the soft ground (SFX). The surrounding background is hazy. Diomedes: (winded) UHH! Nisa falls from above onto soft ground (SFX: POM!). Nisa: (bouncing heavily) WOOHHAAH! Diomedes: (flabbergasted) OHH EEH UUHHAA! Diomedes sits up stunned. At first, the background around Nisa is hazy, but then the outlines start to become distinct: we make out huge, soft objects, (a lyre, temple columns, sundial, etc. The environment is surreal, like something out of a Dali painting.) (N.B.: All these objects remain soft-looking but do not move at all). Nisa looks around her, looking panicky. Nisa: (shouting) DIOMEDES! ULYSSES! Where are you?!!! Suddenly, Ulysses and Diomedes materialize beside Nisa; they look just as surprised as she is. They look around, dumbfounded. Diomedes: (stunned) Good question! Where, in the name of Zeus, are we?!! Ulysses: (disoriented) I have ABSOLUTELY no idea! WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'EXT. FOREST PATH - DAY' Zephyr, Philo and Titan are trying to bend the cage bars, in vain. Titan: (straining) Huuuarrrghh.... ZEPHYR & PHILO: (O.S., straining) Huuaaahh.... Suddenly, a troop of Lotus Eaters comes up to welcome them. Lotus Eater #1: (beaming) Welcome, welcome! We're so glad you happened by... One of them opens the door of the cage without any effort! Lotus Eater #1: (cont'd, poetic rhyming) It's party time in Lotus Land, and other friends are... The three Companions look completely spaced: all they needed to do was push the door and they would have been free! Titan: (stunned) Heh? (furious growl) UUUAARRGHH! Philo: (O.S., worried) Let's not get overexcited now! After all... PHILO steps in front of TITAN to calm him down. Philo: (cont'd, diplomatically) ...it sounds as if these amiable people are inviting us to join our friends! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. VILLAGE OF THE LOTUS EATERS - DAY' The Lotus Eaters try everything they can to wake up Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes: by pouring a jar of water on their heads (SFX: WHOOSH!), beating a drum right up close to their ears (SFX: drumroll.), waving a jar of lotus jam in front of their noses, etc. Lotus Eater #2: (O.S., bewildered) What is wrong with our honored guests?... (chanting) ...It's time to party, not to rest! The panic-stricken Owl leaps onto Nisa, screaming, trying to wake her. But there's nothing doing! Owl: (panic-stricken hoot) Huh huuh... Nisa sleeps deeply. Nisa: (sighs in deep sleep) Aahhhh...haahh... CU Owl's worried face. Owl: (worried hoot) Huuh huh... Pan over to a nearby basin: Poseidon appears in the water. (None of the Lotus Eaters notice him). Poseidon: (deviously) Sweet dreams, my little water lilies... He clears his throat, like an actor preparing to take the stage Poseidon: (cont'd, clears throat) Chrrmm chrrm.... (theatrically) And now! It's time for the show to begin. Poseidon immediately changes into a gigantic creature that is half-man, half-plant, with creeper tentacles decorated with lotus flowers (just like the Lotus God statue in SEQ. 8). BACK TO our three sleeping Companions (Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes): the Chief of the Lotus Eaters is leaning over them. He looks totally demoralized. Chief Lotus Eater: (confused) We've failed to revel our guests with fitting cheer. The blame's with us, it's very clear. Poseidon as Lotus God: (chanting) Absolutely wrong! It's your guests who are unworthy choosing snores over song! Hearing the powerful voice, all the Lotus Eaters turn round. They see the gigantic half-man, half-plant creature. The Lotus Eaters immediately bow low before it, filled with a mixture of fear and worship. Lotus Eater #3: (scared sigh) Ehh.... Chief Lotus Eater: (shakey humbled worship) Uhhuh!! The Almighty Lotus God! Poseidon as Lotus God: (solemn chanting) These sleeping strangers insult us all. Despising our hospitality, into endless sleep they must fall! Chief Lotus Eater: (timidly) You mean it's not OUR fault? Poseidon as Lotus God: (solemn chanting) Far from it! They are blasphemers in the pond of the Lotus God and must be fed to the blossoms in my temple bog! Two Lotus Eaters: (scared whimpering) Ehuhu.... Chief Lotus Eater: (unsure/childlike) Errgh... you mean, you want us to sacrifice them? Poseidon as Lotus God: (patronizing/impatiently) Do I need to draw you a DIAGRAM? Chief Lotus Eater: (shaking with fear) No, no, my lord! We will obey! With this, the Lotus Eaters submissively grab Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes (who are still fast asleep) and carry them off toward the open-air temple. The "Poseidon Lotus God" smiles a satisfied smile then disappears. The Owl tries to wake Nisa up... Owl: (urgent hooting) Huuh huh.... ...and watches Poseidon disappear through the basin water, the Owl's POV sees Ulysses being carried away by Lotus Eaters. CU of Owl's sad face. Owl: (cont'd, sadly, lost hope hoot) Huuu... WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. THE STRANGE WORLD - DAY' Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes are walking through the strange world, with its surreal background. They look completely confused. Nisa: (worried) Does anyone remember how we got here? Ulysses: (disorientated) Better yet – does anyone know where HERE is? Diomedes: (undecided) Actually, I... (suddenly the words change into kind of uncontrolled distortion) ...mmuooo nnuaaws fulllmme.... ON Diomedes looking stupefied. All of a sudden, the three Companions start unwittingly walking in slow motion; all their movements are also in slow mo. Her words are distorted, beyond her control. Nisa: (spaced, same vocal distortion) Bhaaa whhay whe wha whoo whay.... Suddenly, the sounds stop coming out of her mouth altogether, despite the fact that she is still talking. Diomedes and Ulysses look equally surprised: they try to exclaim but no sounds come out. Ulysses is in the middle of pronouncing inaudible words when, suddenly, the sound comes flooding back (we can now hear quite distinctly what the three companions are saying) and they start moving at normal speed again. Ulysses: (slow warped words) Wooo diiiidiiidduuu woohhaaa... (with clear voice) ...if we can't hear each other talk! Hey! Ulysses is amazed at the fact that the sound has suddenly come back. Nisa: (bewildered) Huh?! Ulysses: (smiling) That's much better! At least now, we can... Huh? Ulysses breaks off in mid-sentence, taken aback by another strange phenomenon: Diomedes, Ulysses & Nisa: (taken by surprise) Wooohhaa oohhuu... The three Companions suddenly start floating through the air, totally involuntarily and Nisa is having great fun. Nisa: (enthusiastically, flying) Wow! I love it! Diomedes: (anxiously) Makes me nervous. I think we should get out of here, fast! Ulysses: (gently and mockingly) And how do you suggest we do THAT? (mockingly and solemnly) ..."I wish for a golden stairway by which we may depart"... All of a sudden, just when Ulysses says the words "...a golden stairway by which we may exit", the Companions fall back down onto the soft ground (SFX: PLOMP!) and a huge gold staircase appears before them (SFX: Sound of an airplane taking off.). The top of the stairway is invisible because there is a blinding light shining out from it. Diomedes: (stunned sigh) Uuppp whhoop.... Nisa: (scared, falling) Oh no! Diomedes: (physically tense) Uhhgh! Ulysses bounces on the soft pink floor as it breaks his fall. Ulysses: (falling, landing) Huuaahh hah aaahhh.... ON the takes of astonishment of Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes. Ulysses & Diomedes: (O.S., sighs of surprise) Uaahh.... Diomedes: (delighted) Yeah, that would do. Hoho... (jokingly, to Ulysses) Hey! How'd you do that? Ulysses: (confused/excited) Maybe all we have to do here is wish, and it comes true! Nisa: (childish pleasure) In that case, I wish I could throw lightning bolts, just like Zeus! Ha-wow! As she speaks, Nisa stretches her hands out towards one of the "soft columns" in the background. Two lightning bolts immediately shoot out of her hands and hit the column, making it explode (SFX) into a spray of tiny colored dots, which then disappear. (N.B.: after passing through the column, the bolts keep going, until they are so far away they become invisible.) Nisa: (cont'd, satisfied) Well, what do you think? Ulysses points out the staircase to his friends: Ulysses: (seriously) I think it's time we got out of here! WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. VILLAGE OF THE LOTUS EATERS - DAY' Titan, Philo and Zephyr arrive in the village center with their "hosts". They look around for Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes. Zephyr: (worried) Does anyone see Ulysses, Nisa, or Diomedes? The Owl comes over to meet them, hooting desperately. It points over to the Lotus temple with its wing. Owl: (panicking hoots) Huh-huh-huuh-huh.... Zephyr: (surprised) Hoh hoh... Titan, Philo and Zephyr look over at the open-air temple. Their POV: the open-air temple in the middle of the village contains a large basin covered with giant lotuses (three meters wide). In the middle of the basin stands a huge platter. Lotus Eaters in boats place Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes (still fast asleep) on the platter. All this is going on to the sound of drums (SFX: PUM PA PA PUM PA PA...). Titan is infuriated by what he sees. He charges over toward the temple (with his head down), followed by Zephyr and Philo. Zephyr: (cont'd, worried, shouting out, to the Lotus Eaters) What are you doing to our friends?!! When they get to the temple, Titan, Philo and Zephyr are forced to a halt by a row of threatening spears. The drums stop rolling. Titan: (worried groan) Uuuerghh?! Zephyr: (worried screams) Ohh... Chief Lotus Eater: (O.S., authoritatively) They are bad guests who will get what they deserve. The Chief of the Lotus Eaters appears; as he talks to them, he points to the sleeping bodies of Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes: Chief Lotus Eater: (cont'd, insisting)... If you are wise, you will be better. Lotus Eater #1: (enthusiastically) And we will all get to witness a most wonderful event. Chief Lotus Eater: (pty. O.S., explaining) At sundown, the man-eating Lotuses will arise and devour these bad guests, as punishment for sleeping when we wished to show them hospitality. Zephyr: (upset) That is the craziest thing I've ever heard! (demanding) Get them off that floating plate, immediately! Titan: (growling with rage) UUueerrghh....GROAAAAR!!! But the Lotus Eaters' spears surrounding Titan, Philo and Zephyr suddenly edge in further, almost touching them. Philo speaks up. With a forced smile that does nothing to hide his fear (he is shaking like a leaf!), he points out his friends' sleeping bodies to the Lotus Eaters: Philo: (trying to negotiate) D-D...don't listen to my friends! (hastily) You're quite right! wE don't care about these people. In fact, we don't even know them! (talking very fast) Ehm...The truth is... we travelled many miles to get to here, just to experience your world-famous hospitality! When they hear this, the Lotus Eaters brighten up. Titan and Zephyr, on the other hand, are totally spaced by what Philo has just said, and they give him a black look. Chief Lotus Eater: (delighted) At last we have guests worthy of their hosts! Titan: (annoyed growl) Uuuaarghh... He claps his hands and calls out to his men. Chief Lotus Eater: (enthusiastically) Come, my friends! Let us PARTY! The drum strains start up again and, before Titan, Philo and Zephyr even have a chance to react, the Lotus Eaters grab their arms and pull them over to the village square. Lotus Eaters #1, #2, #3 & #4: (chanting, in unison) It's party time! It's party time! Come on and celebrate! Philo: (stuttering, to Zephyr) I-it's a-all of a question of s-s-strategy: f-f-first we gain their trust, th-th-then... Zephyr: (O.S., skeptically and irritated) Then, WHAT?! WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'INT. THE DREAM WORLD - DAY' Ulysses, Diomedes and Nisa are climbing the big gold stairway. Nisa is slightly ahead of the two others. Diomedes: (worried) Don't you find this stairway suspended in mid-air just a little suspect? Ulysses: (baffled but logical) No more suspect than anything else in this extremely odd environment! NISA turning to look at them. Nisa: (shouting out, playfully) Last one to the top's a nearsighted cyclops! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. LOTUS TEMPLE - DAY' All of a sudden, Nisa starts stirring in her sleep and yawning. Ulysses in turn moves slightly. Nisa: (moving in sleep, sighs) Hoh...hueh...hueh...hmm... 'Ulysses & Diomedes: (sleeping sound, snoring) Chrrmmm....chroo... Poseidon abruptly materializes in the pond, near the platter where Ulysses, Diomedes and Nisa are lying. Poseidon: (annoyed) OH NO, YOU DON'T! Poseidon dematerializes on the spot. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'INT. DREAM WORLD - DAY' Down at the bottom of the gold stairway, Poseidon is standing on his tentacles looking up. Poseidon's POV: far above him, Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes are a short distance away from the top of the stairs (Nisa is still in the lead). Poseidon: (uncompromisingly) No way you're leaving DREAM WORLD before sundown! Huuaahh! As he speaks, Poseidon shoots lightening out of his hands, this hits the bottom of the staircase. (SFX: "laser sword" type of sound.). The staircase immediately starts cracking in the middle (SFX: crackling sound.). The crack makes its way upward, toward the top of the staircase. Nisa draws near to the top of the stairs, slightly ahead of Ulysses and Diomedes. No sooner that the stairway cracks in two (SFX: earthquake sound.). Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes lose their balance and go toppling over the vertiginous precipice. Ulysses, Nisa & Diomedes: (falling, screams of terror) UUUOOHHH.....AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Ulysses and Diomedes manage to grab onto the edge of the cliff. Ulysses catches Nisa's arm, just in time. Ulysses: (catching effort) Uh! I've got you, Nisa! All of a sudden, an almighty clap of thunder crashes around them (SFX). The Companions' POV: the cliff they are hanging off of starts to move (SFX: earthquake sound.); it is sliding fast over toward another cliff. The Companions are seriously in danger of getting crushed! Nisa: (screaming with terror) NOOOOO! Ulysses: (yelling, over noise) I wish for a cave! As he speaks, a cave entrance appears in the cliff face, a short distance away from the three Companions. Ulysses leads his friends into it. Ulysses: (cont'd, to Companions) Follow me! The three Companions manage to slip inside the cave just as the two cliffs go crashing into each other (SFX: BOOM!). Ulysses: (cont'd, jumping effort) Uehh! Diomedes: (breathing, panicking) Uheh.. Nisa: (breathing, panicking) Hueh hueh.... Ulysses: (enthusiastically) This place is like... a wish come true! Suddenly, a swarm of huge wasps comes rushing out of a cave tunnel, heading straight for the Companions. Swarm of Huge Wasps: (buzzing sound) Bzzzzzzzzz.... The three Companions run off down another tunnel, with the swarm hot on their tails. Ulysses, Nisa & Diomedes: (running, scared reaction) Huahh...hoh...hueh..heh.... Diomedes: (dismayed) Not anymore, it isn't! WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. VILLAGE OF THE LOTUS EATERS - DAY' The sun is close to setting by now. Short sequence of shots: The sun is starting to set on the horizon. On the platter, inside the Lotus temple, Ulysses, Diomedes and Nisa are now lying totally still again. The Owl looks desperately at them. All around the platter, the Man-eating Lotuses start stirring in their sleep. Merry music can be heard in the distance (SFX). Pan over to the small village square, where the celebrations are in full swing. Some of the Lotus Eaters are playing Lotus musical instruments (stringed instruments and drums) (SFX); others are having a great time dancing with Philo, Zephyr and Titan. Zephyr and Philo are wearing forced smiles; Titan, on the other hand (who is wearing a floral garland round his neck) is dancing begrudgingly, growling all the way. Group of Lotus Eaters: (O.S., singing in unison) Long live our guests!/Our very worthy guests/ They like to dance and laugh and jest... Titan: (annoyed) Uuurrghh, hate dancing, huuarrghh.. Hearing Titan's exclamation, the Little Lotus Eater picks up the bowl of enchanted lotuses from the ground and steps up to Titan. Lotus Eater #2: (happy/singing) Soon it will be time to eat, but first I must apply some heat! The Little Lotus Eater runs off into a hut with the bowl. Zephyr: (reminding, to Philo) Well?! Have you figured out a plan? Time's passing, you know! Philo: (embarrassed) Ehmm.. ahh...I've...almost got it. Philo leans over toward Zephyr and whispers something in his ear. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'INT. DREAM WORLD - DAY' Inside the tunnel, Ulysses, Diomedes and Nisa are still running away from the swarm of wasps. Swarp of Huge Wasps: (buzzing) Bbzzbzbbzzzzz.... Nisa: (speaking while running) I wish these nasty wasps would change into funny little butterflies! As Nisa speaks these words, the wasps blow up in a cloud of green smoke (SFX: sound of a champagne cork popping) and change into multi-colored butterflies with heads much bigger than their bodies. They also have one small wing and one huge wing and look pretty dumb and totally harmless! Ulysses, Diomedes and Nisa stop running. Nisa: (cont'd, showing off) Easy-peasy, or WHAT! But then, suddenly, as if by magic, the tunnel and the butterflies disappear and the Companions go plummeting down into the void. Ulysses, Nisa & Diomedes: (scream of terror) OHHH....AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! They land back down on the soft ground (SFX:PLUMP!). They all hit the ground winding them. Ulysses: (landing) Eheh? Diomedes hits the ground winding him. Nisa: (scared scream, landing) Uuuahhooo.... Diomedes: (landing) Oohhh Uheh... No sooner have they landed than they start sinking down into the ground, as if being pulled into quicksand. ON Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes with an expression of amazement on their faces, which then turns to one of panic. They try and move, to escape the trap, but the more they squirm, the more they are pulled downward. Ulysses & Diomedes: (surprised reactions) Uahh uhah... By now, the three Companions have been pulled into the ground, up to their armpits. Ulysses: (drowning, thinking fast) UUuaarrrghh...I... I wish for a rope to take us back to the golden staircase! Just as Ulysses pronounces the word "staircase", a rope appears above them, as if suspended in mid-air. The Companions grab hold of it. The rope pulls them upward, as if it were floating. Far above them, the gold stairway appears (SFX: sound of an airplane taking off.). Ulysses: (cont'd, being lifted up, effort) Uheh... Nisa: (being lifted up, effort) Uheh... Diomedes: (being lifted up, effort) Uhaah... Philo: (O.S., exclaiming, distant) Thank you for this perfectly lovely party! WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. VILLAGE OF THE LOTUS EATERS - DAY' The party is still going on. The Lotus Eaters are dancing with Titan, Philo and Zephyr, to the sound of drums. Philo suddenly speaks to the Lotus Eaters. Philo: (self-confidently) In appreciation for your hospitality, I'd like to read you a poem I wrote! The Lotus Eaters immediately stop dancing and the music stops. Philo: (O.S., cont'd, clearing throat) Echrrmmm...ehem... (forging ahead) This poem is entitled... All of a sudden, the Lotus Eaters start applauding Philo enthusiastically (SFX: applause.). Group of Lotus Eaters w/Lotus Eaters #1 & #3: (joyous raptured rhyming, in unison) Hooray! Hooray! A poem! Hurray! Philo: (sigh of relief) Uoh ahh! Chief Lotus Eater: (O.S., delighted) What a fabulous idea, oh most honored guest! Philo: (O.S., solemnly) This is a tale of Ulysses and his daring,... Fascinated by the storyteller, the Lotus Eaters sit down in a circle around him. Philo: (cont'd, declaiming) ...courageous troops, who put an end to the Trojan Wars in ONE, not many, swoops! Chief Lotus Eater with Lotus Eater #1: (enchanted, all together) Oohhh hhuu! Philo: (declaiming) Ulysses and his companions true made a giant horse of wood.... Philo is interrupted by the Little Lotus Eater, poking his head out of the hut and shouting out to Titan. Lotus Eater #2: (loud and very excited) Oouuh! It won't be long now! Your scrumptious lotuses are nearly ready! All the other Lotus Eaters turn round and gesture to him to be quiet. Lotus Eater #1 and Crowd: (in unison, upset) Shuush! We're listening to the poem! Titan: (sad growl) Huuurrmm.... The Little Lotus Eater goes back inside the hut and Philo takes up his poem again. Philo: (flustered) Where was I? Eh oh yes! Titan and Zephyr make the most of the fact that the Lotus Eaters are completely absorbed in Philo's poem to slip off, on tiptoe, toward the Lotus temple. Zephyr: (whispering to Titan) Pss ppsh.... Titan: (confirmative grunt) Uuueerghh... Philo: (declaiming) Ehm... made a horse of wood. Inside they hid, parked before the gates of Troy. Before too long, the men of Troy fell for their ploy. SHORT SHOT of Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes asleep on the plateau in the pond, Zephyr and Titan looking what to do. Diomedes, Ulysses & Nisa: (sleeping sounds) Chhrr... Huah...heh... WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'INT. DREAM WORLD - DAY' The "loose rope" takes Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes up to the gold stairway. As soon as they reach it, they start striding up the steps, toward the dazzling white light. Nisa: (out of breath) Huehmm..heh... Ulysses: (determined) Quick! We've got to get out of here before something else happens! Behind them Poseidon's figure appears transformed from the blue smoke. Poseidon: (roaring) There's no way I'm going to let you wake up NOW! (beat) Okay, so you've found your way around those little nightmares. (deviously) Now let's see how you fare with your darkest fears! With this, Poseidon hurls a ball of blue smoke at the three Companions (SFX: sound of smoke apparatus.). The smoke transforms into a thick mist, which shrouds Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes. Nisa: (frightened/confused) ULYSSES!!! Where are YOU?!! CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT. VILLAGE OF THE LOTUS EATERS - DAY' The sun is just about to set. In the basin, the man-eating Lotuses are stirring more and more in the sleep of DIOMEDES, ULYSSES and NISA. Nisa, Ulysses & Diomedes: (sleeping sounds) Chhrr... Huah...heh... Titan and Zephyr jump out from behind a pillar, climb into one of the boats in the basin and slalom among the giant sleeping Man-eating Lotuses, speeding over toward the plate where their Companions' bodies are lying. In the village square, the Lotus Eaters are totally wrapped up in Philo's poem. PHILO: (declaiming) Athena, the Goddess was with Ulysses. Ulysses the Crafty, he is called in Olympus on high... The Lotus Eater #2 comes out of his hut interrupting Philo again, carrying the bowl of steaming lotus flowers. Lotus Eater #2: (enthusiastically) Here I am, dear guest!... Philo: (surprised sigh) Heh? Lotus Eater #2: (enthusiastically) ...Prepare to be impressed! The Lotus Eater #2 looks for Titan but does not see him. Suddenly, the Lotus Eater #2 spots Titan and Zephyr on the edge of the temple basin, carrying their friends furtively away. Disturbed by the Little Lotus Eater's shouting, the other Lotus Eaters turn to look. They see what is going on inside the temple. Chief Lotus Eater: (ordering) Hmm...Grab them! No sooner has he said this than all the Lotus Eaters pick up their spears and start running off toward the temple. Philo: (stammering) Hey...w-w-w-w-wait! There must be some mistake... At the edge of the Lotus temple basin, Titan and Zephyr (who are still carrying their friends' bodies) are surrounded by a threatening wall of spears. Chief Lotus Eater: (furiously) How dare you try to save the bad guests! That makes you worse than they are! For which you'll have to pay! Philo runs up and awkwardly tries to rectify things. Philo: (stammering) Wh-wh-why don't you just c-c-come back and hear the end of my p-p-p-poem? But the Lotus Eaters point their spears at him. Philo: (cont'd, frightened/diplomatically) Or not. It's entirely up to you... Lotus Eater #2: (disappointed) But the big one hasn't eaten his meal yet! Chief Lotus Eater: (furiously) I should hope not! For now, he's going to be eaten instead! The Little Lotus Eater looks disappointed as he places the bowl of enchanted lotuses down on the edge of the basin. The sun is starting to disappear on the horizon. In the basin, the Man-eating Lotuses are starting to yawn. The Owl is fluttering about above them, in a complete state of panic. Owl: (loud hoots of panic) Huuh huhuh huuh! WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 27' 'INT. DREAM WORLD - DAY' The blue smoke clears. CU of Ulysses, standing on the stairway, looking totally bewildered. Ulysses: (confused reaction) Uhoh, huuh.... All of a sudden, we hear distant voices. Penelope and Telemachus: (O.S., in peril, all together) ULYSSES! HELP! Turning round, Ulysses spots Penelope and Telemachus right down at the foot of the stairway. Ulysses: (urgently shouting) Penelope! Telemachus! I'm coming! Terrified, Ulysses goes hurtling down the stairs. Suddenly, a gigantic wave shoots up out of the ground (SFX: WHOOSH!) and carries Telemachus and Penelope off into the distance. Ulysses: (cont'd, reaction) Oh... Penelope: (scream of terror) AAAAAAAAH! Ulysses dives into the sea that has formed at the foot of the stairs and starts swimming toward his wife and son. Ulysses: (O.S., screaming) NOOOO! (breathing, straining) Heh hueh heh. Uughh! CUT TO: CU Poseidon laughing. Poseidon: (devious laughter) HA HA HA HAA! CUT TO: Meanwhile, up at the top of the stairway, Nisa's body suddenly shrinks to the size of a three-year-old. ON Nisa, looking spaced. Three-Year-Old Nisa: (confused and lonely) Huh? CUT TO: CU Poseidon laughing. Poseidon: (amused laughter) Hahah hahah ha ha haa! CUT TO: Nisa tries to climb the high steps but her tiny body and lack of motivity make it an impossible feat. Three-Year-Old Nisa: (baby voice) Ueehh... CUT TO: Diomedes: (groaning at the strain) Ah! Suddenly, a shadowed man appears, as he walks into the light he turns out to be Diomedes, as he was at the age of twenty! Diomedes: (cont'd, panicking) Oh my word! That's ME! Fifty years ago! I'll NEVER be able to beat myself - I was way too good! CUT TO: CU Poseidon laughing. Poseidon: (laughing evilly) Ha hah haaa.... CUT TO: Diomedes fighting the "Young Diomedes". Diomedes: (fighting efforts) Uhuh heh! CUT TO: Evanescent specters are gathered round her, deriding her. Specters: (aspirative, soft voices) Haaah! You're so small you haven't got a chance! Nisa answers back with the voice of a three-year-old: Three-Year-Old Nisa: (upset, baby voice) I am so NOT small! Specters: (tauntingly) Small small small! CUT TO: CU Poseidon's face. Poseidon: (evil glee) Excellent. Ulysses is frantically swimming searching for his family. He emerges from the water to take a break. Ulysses: (exhausted breathing) Hueh heh! Poseidon: (V.O., deviously) Those mortal morons have fallen for my diversion! Only a few minutes to go, then their bodies will be reduced to Lotus fodder... HAH HA HAh HAH HAAAH! CUT TO: Little Nisa looking up the stairs. CUT TO: Diomedes looking panic-stricken infront of the "Young Diomedes" whom is attacking with a spear. CUT TO: Zoom out from Poseidon's face to see him floating in the sky. WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. LOTUS TEMPLE - DUSK' The sleeping bodies of Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes have been put back on the giant platter, in the middle of the basin. Titan, Zephyr and Philo are lying by their side, tied up from head to toe. Unlike Ulysses, Nisa and Diomedes, they are wide awake. The sun disappears beneath the horizon. PHilo: (totally terrified) PLEASE don't do it! It's all a big misunderstanding! We don't deserve this!! We like your party! But the Lotus Eaters just keep looking on, impassibly. Chief Lotus Eater: (annoyed sighs) Hmm! (frightened glance at the awaking Lotus) Hueh?! (moving back, scared) Huh heh heh.... In the basin, the giant Man-eating Lotuses wake up with a yawn (SFX), revealing their huge toothy and deadly jaws! Man-Eating Lotus: (waking up, growls) Uuuerrghh.... Suddenly, the Man-eating Lotuses sniff the air (SFX: sniff! sniff!) and straighten up their long stalks. The Lotus Eater warily steps back from the side of the basin. The Man-eating Lotuses turn to look at the platter containing the Companions and lick their "lips" with their leafy tongues. Philo: (scared sigh) Ehah! WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 29' 'INT. DREAM WORLD - DAY' Ulysses is swimming after Penelope and Telemachus as they are carried away by the waves. Penelope: (panicking) Help us, Ulysses! PLEASE! Ulysses: (surging with power) Hoha! Huhe heh.... All of a sudden, a Giant Octopus rises out of the water and attacks Penelope and Telemachus. Ulysses: (cont'd, annoyed) Get your tentacles off my family, you sucker! I wish to shoot lightning bolts, just like Zeus! Ulysses desperately stretches his hand out toward the octopus. As Ulysses speaks these words, two bolt of lightning shoots out of his hand (SFX: WHISH!) and hit the octopus (SFX: POW!), making it explode in a shower of colored dots, which promptly disappear. However, the lightning bolts keep going and hit Telemachus and Penelope (SFX: POW!), making them disappear also, in a mass of colored dots (N.B.: these colored dots do not clear; instead, they float through the air). Ulysses: (cont'd, crying out in despair) NOOOOOO! (realizing) Huh?! I must be dreaming. Of course, that's it! This strange place is nothing more than a dream! All of a sudden, the colored dots come back together again to form two shapeless masses which then change back into Telemachus and Penelope. This time, they are carried right off by the waves. Telemachus and Penelope call out to Ulysses again as they are carried off by the waves. Penelope: (screaming) AAAAAAH! Ulysses: (alerted) Huh? Penelope: (crying out) ULYSSES! Telemachus: (O.S., crying with fear) AAH. HELP US! Ulysses just stays there floating on the water, dumbfounded. Ulysses: (determined) I mustn't go! Telemachus: (O.S., panicking) ULYSSES! Penelope appears right beside him. Penelope: (panicking) Ulysses! Ulysses immediately goes to help them but suddenly stops himself. Obviously struggling with his inner conscience, Ulysses starts to sink deep into the water. Ulysses: (determined, under water) This is nothing more than a nightmare! The only way to get back to Penelope and Telemachus is to WAKE UP! Ulysses resolutely lets the waves carry him away from Penelope and Telemachus. Ulysses: (cont'd, authoritatively) I wish to be back with Diomedes and Nisa, so we can stop dreaming. NOW!-AAAAHHHHH.. All of a sudden, the ocean disappears he is falling through a vortex. Ulysses finds himself hanging onto the side of the stairway again. Ulysses: (cont'd, pulling efforts) Huh, Aah! (climbing efforts) Huh! Heh. Ulysses spots Diomedes fighting and sees the "Young Diomedes" is about to strike the fatal blow. Ulysses: (cont'd, shouting, to Diomedes) ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS MAKE A WISH, DIOMEDES! Diomedes: (confused, then understanding) Uh?! Oh, of course! I wish that you return to my memory, where you belong! No sooner has he said this than a ray of light shoots out of Diomedes' eyes (SFX: FWITCH!) and hits the young warrior (SFX: POW!). Ulysses: (wide awake) All of this is nothing more than a dream. And someone or something is trying to stop us from waking ...by making us face our deepest fears! In my case, it's the fear of never seeing my family again. Diomedes: (reminiscing) Mine was to come up against the only soldier who was capable of beating me in my younger days: MYSELF! Ulysses and Diomedes suddenly hear Nisa's voice crying out. Three-Year-Old Nisa: (O.S., desperately in a baby voice) I can't do it! Ulysses' and Diomedes' POV: further up the stairway, Nisa is trying to climb the steps. But her efforts are in vain for she is too small. Three-Year-Old Nisa: (cont'd, sobbing) I'm only a little kid! Ulysses and Diomedes run over toward her. Diomedes picks her up. Diomedes: (reassuringly, to Nisa) I was only joking when I called you a little kid! You're just as grown-up as the rest of us! Three-Year-Old Nisa: (feeling better) Really?! Ulysses: (reassuring smile) Why sure!! Three-Year-Old Nisa: (determined) You' right! Diomedes: (laughing warmly) Ha hahahah ha! Three-Year-Old Nisa: (insisting) I'm NOT a little girl! Diomedes: (guiding her) I wish.... Three-Year-Old Nisa: (understanding)... I'm not little! Nisa suddenly grows back up to her normal size. Diomedes: (happy sigh) Uh! Ulysses: (encouraged) Let's go find out what we've been sleeping through! Nisa: (disorientated) Heh? Ulysses immediately starts climbing up the stairs, with the other two hot on his heels. WHITE OUT: 'SEQ. 30' 'EXT. LOTUS TEMPLE - DUSK' CU of one of the Man-eating Lotuses, with its jaws about to close on Ulysses' body. All of a sudden, Ulysses wakes up. He paddles the large leaf that they are all lying on out of the way, as the jaws snap shut on thin air (SFX: CLACK!). Man-Eating Lotus: (furious growls) Huuueeerrghh... Huuuarrghh... Just then, Ulysses spots the bowl of enchanted lotuses, standing on the edge of the basin. (Ulysses' POV, then ZOOM IN on the bowl. Then REVERSE ANGLE SHOT to show a CU of Ulysses' eyes). Ulysses: (moving away, efforts) Huh. The other Man-eating Lotuses start attacking the other Companions (SFX: furious grunts of the Man-eating Lotuses). Man-Eating Lotus: (furious growls) Huuuarrghh... Still tied up, Titan and Zephyr roll out of the way of the deadly jaws. Philo: (terrified scream) UUUAAAAAAH! Oh...Ohhoh Oh Hoh! Nisa and Diomedes, who have only just woken up are climbing out of the pond from the giant platter. Before the Lotus Eaters realize what he is up to, Ulysses with the bowl in his hand by the side of the pond. He tosses the enchanted lotuses into the giant Man-eating Lotuses' gaping jaws. The Lotuses swallow them whole. Ulysses: (calling the man eating Lotus) Here, get your fangs around these! After one last attempt at biting the Companions, the Man-eating Lotuses suddenly start yawning. Finally, they collapse in a somnolent heap. Man Eating Lotuses: (eating, growling, falling asleep) Chew chwe!! Huuerrgh... The Man Eating Lotuses start yawning and disappear under the water fast asleep. Chief Lotus Eater: (wondering) Heh?! First, you go to sleep in spite of all our efforts to entertain you. And now, you've KILLED the Sacred Lotuses! This is very grave indeed! Ulysses: (outraged) You can NOT be serious!? Nisa: (annoyed sigh) Uah?! Ulysses: (explaining) The only reason we dozed off was because your enchanted lotuses were the equivalent of floral sleeping potions! Lotus Eater #2: (insulted) How dare you say our lotuses are enchanted! Nisa: (O.S., straining effort) Huah! Titan: (groan) Uurrgh... Nisa pulls Titan, Philo and Zephyr into the side of the pond with a rope tied around Titans horn. Nisa: (pulling efforts) Hueh hueh...uuah..hmm... The Lotus Eater #2 immediately gobbles up a Lotus. Lotus Eater #2: (biting noise) Uuhuurgh.. Ulysses: (wondering sigh) Hmm... Lotus Eater #2: (swallowing noise) Uuummpf... (yawning) UUUAAAH. They actually are! The Little Lotus Eater collapses on the ground and drops off to sleep. The other Lotus Eaters look completely amazed. The Lotus Eaters look ashamed as they lay their spears down on the ground. Lotus Eater #1: (desperately) What a nightmare! Chief Lotus Eater: (shattered) We've never given our guests such a disastrous welcome! If this ever leaks out, our reputation will be ruined! Ulysses: (amused) Hehe. Don't worry about that! If you do, just one little favor... Chief Lotus Eater: (unsure) Oh woh? Ulysses: (cunningly) ...we promise not to say a word... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 31 - EXT. SHORE - DUSK' The Lotus Eaters and Companions are pushing the ship together, to refloat it. Even the Owl tries to push the hull with its beak, as it flutters through the air! Dates looks on, with a worried expression on his face. Group of Lotus Eaters: (O.S., straining) Ohohh aaahh ohoh... Dates: (advising) Be careful not to hurt her! Group of Lotus Eaters: (pushing) Uuuhee...... The Lotus Eaters and the Companions finish getting the ship back in the water again. CU of Ulysses. Ulysses: (optimistically) Okay! Let's head for Ithaca! Suddenly, the Chief of the Lotus-Eaters comes and stands in front of Ulysses. Chief Lotus Eater: (joyful/cheeky) Before you go, we've decided to throw a going away party. Group of Lotus Eaters: (O.S., singing joyfully) It's Party Time, its party time! Come on and celebrate! The Companions (including the Owl) looked completely crestfallen! Philo: (being lifted up, reaction) Huurroorgh.... But before the Companions get a chance to turn down the invitation, The Lotus Eaters lift them up, as if they were carrying them in triumph, and take them off toward the village. Group of Lotus Eaters: (O.S., singing) Hooray! Hooray! We're throwing a party/In lotus leaves clad/The biggest party ever/For the best guests we've ever had! (more distantly) We're throwing a party/In lotus leaves clad.... Suddenly, near the boat, the water materializes into Poseidon. In the background The Lotus Eaters are still singing, there voices quieter as they disappear of screen and into the distance. Poseidon: (furiously) I wouldn't rest on my laurels, if I were you, Ulysses. The next nightmare you have will be REAL! IRIS OUT: Category:Episode transcripts